


Place your betas

by Vampire_goth_girl



Series: Wrestling kink 1/2 [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Community: wrestlingkink, Dirty Talk, Heats, Ice Cream, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Power Bottom, Smut, Supply Run, Topping from the Bottom, beta bo, beta curtis, bossy miz, care, end of heat, indulgent miz, lots of smut, mentions of knotting toys, non submissive omega, omega Miz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: First wrestling kink 2 fill and fourth fill between the two overall. This is a relatively new prompt (pg13) for the prompt of the miz/Curtis- power bottom mizSpecifically the request was: miz riding axel and giving instructionsShort but enough for me to go off, I'm surprised that there isn't more for miz/miztourage though





	Place your betas

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you don't mind the omega/beta add but when I saw the prompt it just came right to me, after all miz is anything but a normal omega

It had been almost a week, one of his longest heats yet but finally it was starting to wind down. In a day or two, time that would edge it just over a week, he was sure his heat would end 

Miz had sent Bo out a little over ten minutes ago for more supplies. They were running low on things they would still need such as bottled water and snacks so Bo had volunteered after their last round to go to the store to pick up some more. They were always well equipt but this heat had been different, Miz suspected his frequent amount of matches containing alphas was to blame especially his recent fatal four way 

Miz had sent him on his way without so much as a goodbye and was now stretched out on the couch letting Curtis feed him the last of the ice cream. Both his betas had been so attentive during his heat, they always were and though he'd never admit it he was grateful 

His entourage meant he needn't worry about alphas at work or at home and that he wasn't forced to submit during heats, something he would never do. When the last of the ice cream was fed to him Miz sat up making an easy transition into Curtis's lap

He was at what he always deemed the best part of his heat, the part where he wasn't so desperate that he needed a fake knot. He always reached that point before and after his heat peaked, however he could never properly enjoy it beforehand knowing it would only be a matter of time before he started demanding to be knotted 

Now he could relax and enjoy the final licks of his heat without pesky omega desires clouding his intentions 

It took only a few moments to remove the boxers Curtis had slipped back on. He found during the beginnings and endings of his heats his betas did this as he no longer needed them at a moments notice 

Miz was grateful for this fact, despite spending the entire time naked it made him feel more secure when both betas were semi clothed and he was in control 

Curtis didn't say anything as Miz easily stroked his member to attention before sinking down on it, a low moan escaping him at the exquisite heat. He was quite like Miz liked when they began and didn't move as the omega teasingly circled his hips "good beta" he praised nipping at his ear, sending a delightful shiver through Curtis

"Your my beta bitch, aren't you" he asked as he begun to slowly move his hips, small glides of up and down. He never lifted more then half off in the torturous tease Miz knew made Curtis quake with need "yes" he whimpered softly as teeth grazed his throat 

Curtis moved up for a kiss but was immediately scolded "uh, uh" a finger waggles in his face as hips come to a halt "bad Curtis" he whispers to a responding lower of Curtis's gaze. The submissive action making Miz smile "put your hands on my hips" Curtis immediately obeyed, hands coming up to rest against slim hip bones. His thumb gently stroked over the flesh of his hip and he glanced up to an approving stare, one that made him flush with slight colour 

With Curtis's hands firm on his hips the Miz finally lifted himself, hands steady on the betas shoulders and slick making the slide easier. Without hesitation he pushed back down once he'd surrendered all but the head and earned a bitten off submissive whimper in response 

He grinned, growling as he sucked his betas bottom lip between his teeth and bit down gently, just enough to break the skin on the plush bottom lip but not enough to really damage the slightly sensitive flesh. Swiping his tongue across it in a mock kiss he tasted the slight tang of blood

"You can move your hips" his fingers ran along Curtis's chest as he waits patiently for the rest of the instruction. He tweaks a nipple, appearing thoughtful as he played with it "but only shallowly" he smiles pleased with the twitch as the betas nipple hardens. "Perhaps if your good i'll let you cum in me again, you'd like that wouldn't you" Miz's complete attention was on his chest but still Curtis nods as he gives shallow thrusts with his hips 

It's not nearly enough to get off on but Miz gives a sinful groan, he isn't sure if it's a tease or not but it's encouragement enough to keep the action up

He hears the door open but doesn't shift his gaze from Miz, getting a playful nip of affection as reward. "Mmm that's good Curtis" Miz moans softly in his ear fingers twisting his nipples gently to a light groan. "Maybe ill cum like this and leave you like this, all hard and worked up while I play with Bo" he teases hips shifting down to push shallow thrusts deeper 

Curtis whimpers in response a silent beg, Miz had done similar things before as punishments usually and the reminders made him want to whine. He had been far better behaved then Bo this week, he deserved to cum

As if sensing his desperation Miz gently cupped Curtis's face "oh my sweet beta, don't worry" he leant in to brush their noses together. "You've been so well behaved that I couldn't possibly leave a cute bitch like you unsatisfied" a small happy sound came from within Curtis's throat to accompany his smile

Miz stilled his hips and with a light grasp of hands over his own Curtis brought his own to a stop feeling the sweet build slowly slip away. An involuntary whine left his throat and Miz softly shushed him "just five more minutes" he promised "then we can really play sweet beta" 

He trailed kisses down Curtis's throat a pleased growl leaving him when he tilted his neck to expose it further. It was covered with bites of various half healing, as an omega his attempt at a claim mark never lasted long but it was enough. Happily he nuzzled over the mark, tongue flicking out for just a second before he continued the trail down 

His hips shifted slightly when he latched onto one of the soft pink buds making Curtis whine with pleasure

A slight hip shift which stilled both beta and omega before Miz continued. Hand moving to play with the neglected bud while he mouthed over one only pulling back briefly to talk. "I wonder if you could cum from just this, you'd like that wouldn't you" he smiled at the slightly blissed look on Curtis's face "another time" he promised 

Breath ghosted over his skin making the lightly flushed bud harden to attention and then Miz pulled away, all motion stopping. He held the whimper in his throat at Miz's pleased look

Soft kisses were pressed to his face "it's been five minutes" he got a gentle kiss after each word before Miz pulled back to study him. "You've been such a good boy I think you should be rewarded" he placed Curtis's grip back on his hips with a tight one "you should enjoy this as much as I will" with his grip secure Miz pulls his hands away 

Curtis needs no more guidance or permission after that, his hips moving immediately. Up into slick tight heat and out for only a second before pushing back in for more

He groaned listening to Miz's soft whimpers of pleasure and allowing them to encourage him to chase the delicious pleasure curling in the pit of his stomach. "A little to the left" Miz angled his hips and Curtis obeyed without a thought thrusting up and into that perfect spot, making Miz shake 

The two fell into a sweet rhythm, Miz moaning and praising his beta with every hit to his prostate 

Curtis felt proud and a little smug no doubt that Bo would be listening and could hear how well he was doing, the feeling blossomed and swelled within his heart as he thrust up with new purpose

Miz came first, white splattering between them with a hardly there whine. He continued to work his hips over Curtis drawing out his aftershocks as he met Curtis's gaze "cum for me Axel" then Curtis was coming undone. He came within Miz on command a pleasure filled whine leaving him 

As he was coming down they finally broke eye contact when Miz leaned in and bit him, claiming Curtis as his own and drawing out his aftershocks

Sated for now Miz playfully licked Curtis's ear as he lifted up from him, he ignored an overstimulated whimper in favour of resting on the couch once more. With no knot he was free to move and happily he stretched out his limbs 

Bo appeared seconds later to hand over chocolate and a milkshake making him smile. He raised his head eyes holding a promising reward as he praised his two perfect betas


End file.
